1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting elements, and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting element that generates gray-scale, full-color, three-dimensional and dynamic images.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are regarded as the most promising light sources in the future. Compared with a conventional fluorescent lamp or a solid state light source such as a light emitting diode, an OLED has a light weight and a high color rendering index, generates low glare light, and is flexible and transparent. Therefore, the application of the OLEDs on illumination can be much diversified.
Currently, full-color images can be generated by passive matrix OLEDs (PMOLEDs) that control upper and lower electrodes of each pixel, or generated by active matrix OLEDs (AMOLEDs) that control brightness of each pixel through a thin film transistor (TFT).
However, to control the luminous intensity of each pixel so as to generate full-color/gray-scale images, the voltage applied to each pixel needs to be controlled through a thin film transistor, thus complicating the process. Further, TFT driving control circuits are costly, and hinder the development of low-cost organic light emitting elements.
Therefore, how to overcome the above-described drawbacks has become urgent.